


I'm Gay

by sylveparker



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Coming Out, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock - Freeform, SherlockBBC - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveparker/pseuds/sylveparker
Summary: John Watson is ready to come out to his parents, but are they ready to accept him?
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	I'm Gay

POV: Sherlock Holmes

I’m meeting John’s parents today.   
They don’t know about us.   
He’s going to tell them when they get here.  
I drum my fingertips against my leg again, my nerves on edge.  
John’s nervous too.   
He paces back and forth in front of me, between our chairs.   
“It’ll be alright, John.” I say softly, not sure if my voice is convincing or not.  
He stops pacing for a moment, looking at me.  
“Right.” He says with a nod. “Right, of course.”  
The pacing starts again, back and forth.   
A sharp zap on the doorbell causes me to jump.  
I stand up, taking a step towards John.   
My heart races as I stop him from pacing, putting my hands on his shoulders.   
“Ready?” I ask him, looking into his eyes.  
He takes a deep breath and cups my face in his hands.   
“Ready.” He breathes, briefly pressing his lips against mine.  
A knock sounds on the door, and we drop our hands, stepping away from each other.  
John clears his throat as he walks to the door and pulls it open.  
“Mum!” John says, enthusiastically.   
A short blonde woman hugs him and walks into the flat.  
“Dad!” He exclaims again, shaking the hand of a grey-haired man.  
He’s broad, but only slightly taller than John.  
The woman steps towards me, arms extended.  
“Sherlock I presume?” She asks, a cautious smile on her lips.   
I force a smile back.  
“Yes.” I say, taking a hesitant step towards her. “Nice to meet you.”  
She hugs me loosely.  
“Yes, I’m glad to finally be invited here.” She says.  
I smile a tight-lipped smile at her, awkwardly.  
John’s father steps closer as I step away from his mother.  
“Sherlock.” He says, extending his hand to me.  
I nod as I take it with my own.   
“Mr. Watson.” I answer in an attempt at formality.  
He nods back, quickly releasing my hand.  
I drop my hand to my side awkwardly as John shuts the door.  
“Well, erm, sit.” John says, clearing his throat as he gestures to the couch.   
I walk to my chair, sitting down with my legs turned toward the couch.  
His parents sit on the couch, and John walks over to his chair.   
“So,” his mother says, “I’ve heard a lot about you. The famous Sherlock Holmes.”  
She looks at me with questioning eyes, but his father glares straight through me.  
I shrug, forcing another awkward smile, wishing I could crawl out of my own skin right about now.  
“I wouldn’t be nearly so ‘famous’ without John’s blog and his…help.” I say, stealing a look at him before looking down at my hands.   
He smiles and looks back at me for a moment.  
“Just doing my part of the job.” He says, laughing slightly.  
His parents don’t respond, they just stare.   
John clears his throat again.  
“Listen,” he says softly, “Mum, dad. There’s actually a reason for my bringing you here today.”   
His mother takes his fathers hand, looking intently at John.  
“What is it?” She asks, concern in her voice.   
John looks towards me, moving to the edge of his chair.  
“Well… erm.” John starts. “You know Sherlock and I have lived together for a few years now.”  
His parents nod, looking back and forth between John’s face and mine.   
“And he’s a very important part of my life.” He says, looking at his parents.   
They look at us again, confusion in their faces.  
“And?” His father says a bit gruffly, almost angrily.   
John takes a deep breath.  
“And we’re together.” He says, a little louder than I expected.   
Silence.  
His mother locks her eyes on John’s face.  
His father looks between us.  
“Together.” He muses. “Yeah, flat mates. You live together.”   
He nods his head, as if answering his own questions.  
“No.” John says. “Not just flat mates. We’re together. Sherlock and me.”  
His mother covers her mouth with one hand, still holding tightly to his father’s hand with the other.  
His fathers eyebrows furrow together, glaring now between us.   
“I don’t understand, John.” He says anger in his voice.  
I tap my fingers against my leg, frantically now.   
My heart beats quickly in my chest.   
I knew something like this would happen, I only hope John wants to stay when it’s over.  
“I’m gay.” John says, loudly, almost yelling.  
I snap my head up, looking at him.  
I wasn’t expecting that outburst.   
“I’m gay.” He says again, at a normal volume, walking over to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.   
“And Sherlock is my boyfriend.” He continues. “What don’t you understand?” He asks, looking directly at his father.   
I look up at him, shocked by his boldness.  
I cover his hand with mine, smiling a real smile at him.   
“John,” his mother says, softly, “are you sure about this?”   
He looks at her, his face hardening.   
“I’m sure about him.” He says, squeezing my shoulder.  
His father covers his face with his hands, leaning forward.  
He groans.  
“Charles?” His mother asks, rubbing his back lightly.   
He brushes her off, looking up at John.  
“How could you do this John?” He asks. “You’re a military man. A doctor.”  
He takes a deep breath.   
“And now I have a bloody poof for a son?” He asks.  
His voice rises to a yell by the end.  
“Charles!” His mother exclaims, shock filling her face as she looks at him.  
His father stands up, taking a step towards John and me.  
“First Harriet now you?” He exclaims.  
John steps forward, puffing out his chest.  
“Boys please!” His mother cries.  
I stand up, standing behind John.   
“If you don’t like it, you can leave.” John says, his voice powerful and firm.   
His father steps closer, his face reddening in anger.  
“If I walk out of that door, I’m not coming back John.” He says.   
John steps closer too, they stand directly in front of each other.  
“I don’t care.” He says, looking his father in the eyes. “I’m staying with Sherlock.”  
His father looks over John’s shoulder, glaring at me.  
He looks back at John, and punches him square in the face.   
John staggers backward, and I stable him quickly.  
“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” His mother exclaims, jumping up and pulling his father away.  
Fury courses through me, and I push past John, my hands balling into fists.   
“Sherlock, don’t.” John says softly, putting his hand on my arm. “He’s not worth it.”  
I turn to look at him.   
His eyes are sad, his face solemn.   
Blood drips from his nose.  
I loosen my fists and pull my handkerchief from my pocket.  
I press it gently against John’s nose, pulling his hand up and wrapping it around the cloth.  
He nods at me and I brush my fingertips against his cheek before turning back to his parents.  
Silently, I walk to the door and swing it open.   
“Get out.” I tell his parents, looking his father in the eyes.   
Daring him to push back.   
Hoping for him to fight me next.  
Wanting to hit him again and again, making him pay for hurting John.   
“Now.” I say, opening the door even wider.   
His mother pulls his father towards me, out of the flat.   
He shrugs into me with his shoulder, and I grip the wooden door with both hands to avoid hitting him against John’s wishes.  
The second they clear the doorway I send the door flying against the frame.  
It shakes on the hinges as it slams.   
I take a shaking breath as I slide the lock shut, turning back to John.   
Slowly, I walk over to him.   
“Sit.” I murmur, pressing him slowly into his chair.  
He does.   
I gently pull the handkerchief from his hand, and his nose is still bleeding.   
“I’m fine Sherlock, really.” John mutters.   
I get up and get a washcloth for him, taking it back to the living room.  
I turn to the front of his chair, extending the cloth down to him.  
“Here why don’t you use—” I look down at his face, tears drip down his cheeks. “Oh, John.”  
I kneel in front of him, brushing away tears on his cheek with my thumb.  
“I’m sorry.” He says, wiping his tears away as he clears his throat. “I’m being absolutely ridiculous.”  
I take the bloody handkerchief away from him, and gently press the washcloth to his nose.   
“You did nothing wrong.” I murmur to him softly.   
“I knew he’d be upset.” John says, more to himself than to me.  
Another tear slips down his cheek.  
“There’s nothing wrong with you, John.” I tell him, pulling his chin up so that he meets my eyes.  
He shakes his head.  
My heart pounds in my chest.   
I can only hope that this doesn’t make him change his mind.  
About me, about himself.   
“They’re so mad, Sherlock.” He croaks out. “They’re disappointed.”   
I rub his back softly.  
“John, if they’re mad that you’re happy then it isn’t worth it to please them.” I whisper to him.  
He nods, leaning against me.   
“I thought that since Harry… I don’t know.” He mutters.  
I hold him close, pressing my lips against his hair.  
I’m sure about him.  
His words echo in my mind.  
“I’m sure about you, John.”  
He looks at me, eyes still slick with tears.  
He nods once, tracing my cheekbone with his fingertips.  
I pull the washcloth off his nose, checking the bleeding.  
Luckily, it’s stopped, so I toss the washcloth aside.  
“There.” I say, kissing his lips gently. “Good as new.”   
He laughs softly, pressing his forehead against mine as he wraps his fingers in my hair.  
A thought pops into my head.  
One that I’ve continuously thought about, always unsure if it was a good time.  
My heart races.   
I look at his face, his eyes are closed as he presses his head against mine.  
“Marry me.” I whisper to him.  
His eyes snap open.  
“What did you say?” He asks me, meeting my eyes.   
I take a breath.  
“You heard me.” I whisper.  
He scans my face with his eyes, leaning back slightly.  
I hold my breath.  
“Okay.” He says, smiling.  
My heart stops.  
“Okay?” I ask, cupping his face in my hands gently. “Did you say okay?”  
He laughs.  
“You heard me.” He says, moving to meet my lips.  
I pull him close, kissing him intensely.   
He laughs gently against my lips, kissing me back.  
I lean back.  
“Really though,” I say, softly, “will you?”  
He laughs again.  
“Of course, Sherlock.” He murmurs, resting his forehead against mine again.   
I smile, kissing his nose softly.   
“I love you.” I whisper. “Exactly how you are.”  
He leans back, looking up at me with a soft smile on his lips.  
“I love you too.” He whispers. “Thank you.”  
A knock at the door startles us both.  
I walk to the door and look through the peephole.  
“Mrs. Hudson.” I say, turning to John as I unlock the door and pull it open.   
She walks in as I walk back to John’s chair, sitting on his armrest.  
“Are you boys alright?” She asks, looking between our faces.   
I nod, looking to John’s face.  
His nose is bruising slightly already.   
He nods too, wrapping my hand in his.  
Mrs. Hudson smiles lightly.  
“I heard shouting and your parents left in a tizzy and I thought I’d give you a minute alone before coming to check on you.” She says softly.   
John’s face falters slightly.  
“Family shouldn’t treat family that way.” Mrs. Hudson says softly, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
He pats her hand with his.  
“It’s alright.” He says, clearing his throat. “My family’s right here.”  
He pulls Mrs. Hudson’s hand gently to his lips, kissing it softly, and squeezes my hand.   
“Oh, John.” She says, her eyes filling with tears as she smiles at him.   
He looks up at me.  
“Can I tell her?” He asks me with a smile.  
She looks between us.  
“Tell me what?” She asks.  
I nod to John, squeezing his hand.  
“Sherlock’s asked me to marry him.” He tells her. “And I’ve said yes.”  
Mrs. Hudson squeals and wraps her arms around me.  
“Oh Sherlock!” She exclaims, rocking me back and forth as she hugs me. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two.”   
I wrap one arm around her, laughing softly.  
I do like Mrs. Hudson.   
After a few moments she lets me go, moving to hug John.  
He hugs her back softly, laughing with her.  
Eventually she leaves, and John pulls me across his legs, wrapping me in his arms.  
“So,” he says, brushing my hair back with his fingers, “John Holmes, or Sherlock Watson?”  
I laugh, hugging his waist with my arms.   
“Up to you.” I tell him. “They both sound good to me.”  
He smiles and kisses my forehead softly.  
“I like John Holmes.” He says. “I want to be truly yours.”   
I smile up at him.  
“I like it.” I murmur, closing my eyes as he continues to brush through my hair. “Doctor John Holmes.”   
He laughs, and everything feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment!


End file.
